


Out in the open

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Not Maria DeLuca Friendly, Open Marriage, Secret Marriage, sex with other people/ can be seen as cheating but it’s not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Alex and Michael get married right after graduation. Alex tries to tell his friends after he loses his leg and thing don’t go as he hoped.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 43
Kudos: 220





	Out in the open

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially canon divergent...Rosa doesn’t die and Alex knows about aliens right from the beginning. It’s not really mentioned but the shed incident did happen and Michael’s hand is still damaged. 
> 
> This is NOT Maria friendly and Liz isn’t exactly the best friend here either. Please no Maria hate though.

June 2008

“Are you sure you want to stay together? I have no idea when they’ll let me come back.” Alex asked.

Michael nuzzled into Alex’s neck, leaving soft kisses on every inch of skin he could find. “I want to be with you, Alex. I’ll wait, I promise.”

Alex let out a pained whine. “But I’ll be gone for so long. Come with me?”

“Baby, you know I can’t. We were lucky with Isobel and the last blackout. If Rosa hadn’t mentioned that she was acting weird and trying to get her to got to the mines with her we never would have found her. She was so far out in the desert with no food or water. I have to keep an eye on her until we figure out what’s going on.”

“Why does it have to be you? What about Max? Their parents? Why can’t—“

Michael put a finger to his lips. “We can’t leave Max to shoulder this burden alone. And you know the Evans’ don’t know the truth about us. I’ll be right here when you get back. I promise. I deferred UNM for a year and I’ll take as many online classes as I can.”

Alex looked into Michael’s eyes and his heart swelled at the love and devotion he saw. He made a spontaneous decision, took a deep breath and held Michael’s face in his hands. “Marry me.”

Michael let out a startled laugh and studied Alex’s face for signs of insincerity. “What?”

“Marry me.” Alex enunciated the words carefully.

“You’re serious.”

“I love you, Michael. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“But...” Michael couldn’t find the words to articulate his thoughts. 

Alex dropped his hands and backed away. “You don’t want to get married?”

Michael reached out with this good hand to draw Alex back to him. “No, that’s...I mean yes...,” he took a deep calming breath. “I love you so much and I want nothing more than to be married to you but it’s not legal anywhere and you’re not even eighteen. How...”

“It’s legal in Massachusetts.” Alex interrupted. 

“And we live in New Mexico.” Michael pointed out. 

“But Greg is stationed at the Portsmouth Shipyard in Maine, less than two hours away from Massachusetts. I can get my father to send me there before I go to basic and you can meet me there.”

“With what money, Alex? I can barely feed myself and keep gas in the truck. How am I supposed to get to Massachusetts? And what about DADT? You put you’re married on your paperwork and you’ll be discharged! I mean I’d love that but your father would probably kill us both. I promise I’ll wait for you. I love you. A piece of paper isn’t going to change that.” Michael trailed soft kisses down Alex’s neck, feeling himself get hard with the sinful sounds coming out of Alex’s mouth.

“But if you could get to Massachusetts and we didn’t have to worry about DADT, would you marry me?” Alex persisted. 

Michael kissed the tip of his nose. “In a heartbeat.”

@@@

August 2008

Michael threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the plane into the busy Boston airport. He was really doing this. He flew across the country, alone, to meet Alex and get married. Part of him still couldn’t believe he made it this far without someone stopping him and destroying their carefully laid plans. He looked around, looking for a place to wait for Alex. He only walked a few steps when he heard Alex’s sweet voice. 

“Michael! You made it!” Alex threw his arms around Michael and planted a kiss on his lips. 

Michael looked around nervously, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. “Baby, I spoke to you like seven hours ago when I got to the airport, of course I made it.” 

“Alright you two, we have dinner reservations in two hours. Let’s get back to the hotel so Michael can change if he wants.” Greg called from behind Alex. 

Michael blushed and quickly pulled away from Alex. “Sorry.”

Greg laughed. “What are you apologizing for? I just know the flight from Roswell is a killer and thought you’d want to rest before dinner.”

@@@

After dinner, Alex outlined the plan for the next day. They would get to the courthouse early and fill out all the necessary paperwork, pay the fees and get married in the afternoon. 

“I thought there was a waiting period?” Michael looked confused.

“There is but if you pay extra they’ll waive the waiting period. Greg gave me the money.” Alex smiled brightly, the excitement of what they were going to do in the morning lighting up his expression. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I mean I’m here for the whole week.” Michael didn’t know how they were going to pay Greg back.

Greg waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. This way we can head back to Maine after you’ve seen all you want to and I can show you around. Alex said you’ve never been sailing.” 

“You really don’t have a problem with this? You’re not going to try to talk us out of it?” Michael wasn’t used to anyone except Alex being supportive of him. Isobel and Max tried but sometimes their words seemed forced. Neither of them really understood why Michael was marrying Alex. Max even less than Isobel. She at least thought he was being romantic. 

“Would it change your mind if I did?” Greg asked.

Michael shook his head. “No.”

“Then what’s the point? Look, I get it, after what happened I understand why you’d think I don’t approve. But trust me when I say all I want is Alex to be happy. Personally, I would have supported you getting married and not having Alex enlist but I know why he has to. My father would never let you live in peace if he found out.” Greg got up and headed to the door. “Come get me when you guys wake up and we’ll have breakfast before we go to the courthouse.”

“You’re not staying here?” Michael asked.

Greg’s eyebrow lifted. “Did you want to share a room with your future brother in law?”

“No.” Alex answered for him. 

Greg chuckled. “Didn’t think so. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

@@@

Waking next to Alex was something Michael wanted to do for the rest of his life. Feeling his arms wrapped around him sent waves of want through his veins. Turning slowly so he could watch Alex wake up, Michael pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Alex slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away. He reached up and ran his fingers through Michael’s wild curls. “We’re getting married today.”

Michael grinned. “Yes, we are.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

@@@

Hours later, Greg dropped them off at their hotel and went to meet friends for drinks. “I’ll see you in a few days and we’ll go back to Maine.”

“Thanks, Greg, for everything.” Alex hugged his brother before getting out of the car. Michael tugged on his arm to get him moving, eager to get started on their wedding night.

“You’re welcome, little bro. Now go before your husband pulls your arm out of its socket.” Greg laughed.

Michael leaned his head into the window. “Thank you, Greg.”

Still giddy with the excitement of the day, they laughed their way through the lobby. Heads turned at the sound but neither Michael or Alex noticed, both totally focused on each other. 

They barely had the door closed before Michael pushed Alex against it and dropped to his knees. He palmed Alex through his pants and delighted in the moan he pulled from his husband. “I want to taste you, husband.”

Alex looked down, eyes blown open wide. “Want that too, husband.”

Michael wasted no time opening Alex’s pants and letting them drop to the floor. 

September 2008

“I don’t want you to go. Stay with me.” Michael begged for probably the hundredth time in the past week. 

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t. I belong to Uncle Sam for at least the next six years.” Alex carded his fingers through Michael’s curls and shifted in an attempt to get comfortable in the bed of the pickup.

Michael sighed. “I know. But I had to try one last time. I’m going to miss you so much.”

Alex smiled and ran his hand down Michael’s bare chest, stopping to dip his hand below the waistband of his underwear. “I’m going to miss you too. How are you hard again?”

“You’re touching me.” Michael said as if that explained everything. 

“I’m going to miss touching you. Kissing you.” He moved closer to brush his lips over Michael’s. “Fucking you.”

Michael groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’ll be counting the days until I can have you inside me again.”

Alex stilled his hand and Michael whined. “ _Alex_...why’d you stop.”

“We need to talk about something.” Alex began. 

Michael groaned. “I hate the sound of that.”

“It’s nothing bad, at least I don’t think it is. Maybe it is.” Alex sounded unsure and that made Michael even more worried. 

“Baby, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Michael sat up, forcing Alex to take his hand out of his pants.

“No, no, you didn’t do anything. I just want to...oh god...this is actually harder to say than I thought.” Alex sat up and tried to look everywhere except Michael.

“Please just spit it out. I have a million worst case scenarios running through my head right now.” Michael looked on the verge of tears. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to phrase this so I don’t sound like an asshole.” Alex tried again. 

Michael took a deep breath and waited for Alex to speak again. 

“I don’t want you to give up sex while I’m gone.” Alex chanced a look at Michael to gauge his reaction.

“I’m confused. You want an open marriage?”

“Not really? But I have no idea when I’m going to be able to come home and I don’t want you to be unhappy.“ Alex explained.

“I’m not going to be unhappy. I don’t need sex to be happy. And you’ll get leave. Even if you can’t come home I can meet you somewhere. I already got a job at Foster’s Ranch. I’ll have money to come visit.” Michael glared at Alex. 

“I can’t ask you to be celibate while I’m gone. I know you have needs. I’m not saying go start another relationship. I’m saying if you feel the need you can have sex. I won’t get upset.” Alex rubbed his hand up and down Michael’s arm in an effort to calm him. 

“Fine. If I’m allowed to have random sex when I’m horny so are you.” Michael countered.

Alex scoffed. “Yeah right. DADT is a thing, remember? But okay, I get it. If the situation arises...stop laughing! If I find myself with opportunity, I’ll think about it.” 

“If we’re going to do this, I want to set up some rules.” Michael insisted.

“Rules? What kind of rules?” Alex asked.

“No relationships. No mutual friends. No repeats? That last one is really for me. I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea but for you, well you might not have many options so I don’t want to make it hard for you.” Michael watched Alex blink a few times before taking a deep breath. 

“We don’t have to have all those rules. Especially since you’re the one they would affect. I mean with DADT there definitely would be no relationships, we don’t have mutual friends in the Air Force and like you said no repeats for me might limit things. This wasn’t this complicated in my head.” Alex frowned. 

“Then how about this. I become best friends with my hand and you can have sex if the opportunity arises.” 

“That’s a shitty compromise.” Alex argued. 

“You’re the only one I want, Alex. I don’t need other people to be happy. But if it will make leaving easier for you, okay, I agree. We can have sex with other people while you’re gone. I don’t want to spend my last few days arguing with you.” Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and buried his face in his neck. 

“I love you, Michael. And I promise this isn’t going to be forever.” Alex kissed his hair before gently pushing him back so he could capture his lips with his own. 

“I love you too.” Michael greedily kissed back, knowing it would be ages before he had Alex back in his arms. 

@@@

The years passed slowly for both Alex and Michael. They sent letters, emailed, called and saw each other briefly whenever Alex could swing leave without his father finding out. Michael worked hard at his online classes and earned his degree in three years instead of four. Not wanting to leave Isobel in the care of just Max, he began working on his Masters online as well. He would make the three hour drive when it became unavoidable to take in person classes. By the time Alex left for his first tour overseas, Michael had earned his Masters in Agricultural Engineering. Still not wanting to leave Roswell, he took a job at UNM as an adjunct professor, teaching only online classes. 

When Alex returned from his first tour overseas, he began training to become a code breaker. 

By the time he came back from his second tour he was on his way to becoming a Captain. When he finally reached the rank of Captain, DADT was repealed and he outranked his father. Both things led him to change his status in his paperwork from single to married and to name Michael his next of kin. 

Right before Alex’s third tour to Iraq, Michael told him he bought them a house. It would be someplace they could make their own when Alex was discharged. Alex felt his heart fill with love for his husband and all he accomplished. 

Alex felt the unease of leaving for his third tour, as was usual. Unfortunately, nothing was usual about what would be his final tour in Baghdad. During his final presentation before receiving his third Masters Degree, Michael received a call that would send his world spiraling out of control.  
Alex had been injured and was at Landstuhl in Germany until he could be stabilized and transferred back to the states. 

@@@

“What do you mean you can’t issue me an emergency passport? I need to get to Germany. My husband was injured and he needs me.” Michael pleaded with the agent at the passport agency in Tucson.

“Sir, I’m sorry. I’ve tried to override the system but you’ve been flagged and we’re going to need to investigate further,” the agent said patiently.

“Flagged? For what? I don’t understand.” Michael ran his fingers through his curls and tried to remain calm. 

The agent typed a few keys on her computer and shook her head. “Something to do with inaccurate information on your birth certificate. I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do.”

Michael knew better than to push further. Of course his birth certificate wasn’t accurate, how much more could the foster system let him down? He stood and headed to the door. “Thank you for trying.”

The agent smiled sadly. “I really do wish I could do more. I hope your husband recovers quickly. Tell him we thank him for his service.”

Michael turned back to her. “How did you know he was in the service?”

The agent shrugged. “It was an educated guess really. You said he was injured and you needed to get to Germany. My brother was treated at Landstuhl after his unit was bombed in Iraq last year. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“You didn’t. And I’ll pass it along.” Michael walked out of her office and collapsed in a chair in the waiting room next to Greg and Isobel. 

“I take it from your demeanor, it didn’t go well.” Isobel rubbed his arm.

“Apparently, the wonderful New Mexico foster care system screwed up my birth certificate and they can’t override the system to get me an emergency passport.” Michael sagged against her and tried to regain his composure. 

“I’ll go. I’ll make sure he’s being taken care of and get him transferred to the states as soon as possible.” Greg offered.

“Can you do that? Just go to Germany?” Michael asked.

“I’ll request emergency family leave. Don’t worry. I’m listed after you on all of Alex’s medical forms. Our father will have no say in anything. He will come home, Michael. I promise.” 

@@@

The months Alex spent recovering in Brooke Army Medical Center were the hardest months of his marriage so far. Michael thought more than a few times they were heading towards divorce. 

After a particularly grueling physical therapy session, Alex collapsed on the floor and pulled away when Michael tried to help him. “I can do this myself! I don’t need you!” Alex snapped.

Michael tried to keep the tears from falling but he couldn’t. He nodded and moved away, letting Alex pull himself up. The physical therapist spoke quietly to Alex and gathered her things, leaving Alex and Michael alone.

“Do you want me to leave?” Michael asked softly.

Alex glared at him. “You’re my ride, so no.”

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“Well, what did you mean?” Alex snapped.

Michael lowered his eyes. “I meant permanently. Do you want a divorce?”

Alex wasn’t prepared for the pain Michael wasn’t able to keep from his voice. “What? Why would you ask me that?”

“Because I haven’t been able to make you smile in weeks, you’re always pushing me away when I try to help, and the only time I get to hold you is when we sleep. I thought maybe you didn’t want to be married anymore.” Michael looked up and wiped angrily at his eyes.

“Michael, I love you so much. I don’t want to divorce you. This...all of this...” Alex motioned to himself and the empty physical therapy room. “Is so hard. Harder than living seventeen years with my father. Harder than my mother leaving. Harder than leaving you behind for almost ten years. I’m sorry for ever giving you reason to doubt how much I love being married to you.”

“I kissed Maria.” Michael blurted out.

Alex’s eyebrows knitted in confusion at the randomness of Michael’s statement. “What?”

“The day after I found out I couldn’t get an emergency passport I went to the Pony. I was scared and worried and so pissed off. I had a few drinks, I wasn’t drunk...I swear. I stayed well past closing and she let me. She sat next to me and wanted to know what was wrong. I couldn’t tell her the truth so I just said I was having a really bad day. And then I promptly burst into tears. She put her arm around me and she kissed me. I’m so sorry, Alex, I kissed her back. But I swear that’s all it was. She-she tried to move it forward but I told her no...I was nice about it but I left and called Isobel. Please don’t leave me. I know I broke the rules...” Michael lowered his head, obviously waiting for Alex to take back everything he said about loving him.

Alex pulled himself up with his crutches and walked closer to Michael. He set aside one of the crutches and gently lifted Michael’s chin so he could look into his eyes. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m not mad. Not even a little bit. You just found out I was almost blown up. I was in a hospital in a foreign country and you had no way to get to me. You needed comfort and Maria gave it to you. And if you remember, the no friends rule was yours not mine.”

“You really aren’t mad? You still love me?” 

“Of course I still love you! I’ve loved you since I was seventeen. One little kiss isn’t going to change that.” Alex wiped the tears from Michael’s eyes.

“It wasn’t exactly little...” Michael muttered.

Alex laughed. “Jesus, Michael, you’ve had sex with other people, given and received blowjobs in the bathroom at the Pony. Do you really think I’d leave you over a kiss?”

“Not really, I guess I was just worried because it was Maria. I don’t ever want you to be hurt by any of the stupid things I do.” Michael buried his head in Alex’s neck. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m coming home then, huh? There will be no more stupid things in our future.” Alex pushed him back and kissed his forehead.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll do plenty of stupid things in our future, but I can guarantee you will be the only person I have sex with from now on.” Michael promised.

“And blowjobs...don’t forget the blowjobs.” Alex winked at him. 

@@@

Alex was excited to see his best friends. He invited Liz to meet him at the Wild Pony where he hoped Maria could spare some time to sit and talk. He wanted to finally tell them about Michael and invite them to a party to celebrate. He was running late and knew Michael would already be there but he promised to wait at the bar until Alex had talked to both women. Michael mentioned that Max and Isobel were going to stop by as well. 

Alex stopped outside the doors to the Pony and took a deep breath. He pushed open the door to find Maria standing there. “Maria!”

“Alex!” Maria threw her arms around him. “It’s been so long!”

“Too long. How are you?” Alex smiled at how happy his friend was to see him. 

“Didn’t think the Pony was your style. Why’d you wanna meet here?”

Alex shrugged. “I thought I’d check out the Roswell nightlife.” He took a quick look around and his eyes stopped at the beautiful curls peeking out of a cowboy hat. 

Maria followed his gaze and chuckled. “Yeah, Guerin’s become part of the scenery here, typical riff raff. But he got kinda hot.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and Maria continued. “In a sex in a truck, smells like a river, never introduce him to your mama kind of way, ya know?”

Alex just shook his head and smiled. “Liz is supposed to meet me here. Can you take a break? I’d love to catch up and tell you some good news.”

“Sure! Let me let my bartender know.” Maria turned toward the bar at the same time Liz walked in. 

“Alex! Oh my god!” She gave him a hug. “I’ve missed you. I can’t believe you’re back in town too.”

“Yeah, I transferred here after my injury. I was surprised to find out you were back. Thought you’d be a famous scientist by now.” Alex joked as they headed to the table Maria was waving from. 

“I could have been but we lost our grants and all our funding. Seems that as soon as the testing went from worms and rats to something a little more...human...well, it was just too much. But I hear there’s a new study over at the hospital and Kyle put a good word in for me. Oh...I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have mentioned Kyle.” Liz finished as they sat down. 

“It’s okay. Kyle and I had a long talk after the parade. I think we’re good now.” Alex leaned his crutch against the chair and smiled at her and Maria. “So, tell me Maria, how’s Roswell been treating you since I was home last?”

“And when was that? Two, no three years ago?” 

Alex laughed. “Something like that. How’s Mimi?”

Maria’s smile faded a bit. “She’s doing okay. Still losing time but we’re managing. You have to come by and visit her soon. I know she’d love to see you.”

“I definitely will.” Alex promised. 

Maria looked to the door and groaned. “Ugh, not again! Can’t she just find another bar?”

Alex and Liz looked to the door to see who Maria was talking about. Alex’s heart sank when he saw Isobel walk in and wave to Michael. He had hoped the ten years since high school had softened Maria’s attitude towards Isobel, but from her reaction he guessed it hadn’t. 

“Problems with Isobel again?” Liz asked.

“Nothing serious but she seems to be frequenting my bar more often than not these days. I just don’t get it. Well, I think I might...yup, right on time.” Maria’s mouth twisted in disgust. 

“Okay, I’m lost.” Alex had to turn around to see what Maria was staring at. His confusion grew when he noticed Michael bend down to give Isobel a kiss on the cheek and slide in the booth next to her.

Maria leaned forward so as not to be overheard. “Isobel is having an affair with Guerin.”

Alex almost choked on his beer. “What?” He and Liz said at the same time.

“The signs are all there. She shows up here once or twice a week, almost always when he’s here, he joins her and they sit close together for hours before leaving together.” Maria took her eyes away from Isobel and Michael and looked back to Alex and Liz.

“That doesn’t mean he’s sleeping with her. You remember how close they were in high school.” Liz pointed out. 

Maria shrugged. “I saw them in a very compromising position a few months ago. Someone should probably tell her husband, poor guy is too trusting for his own good.”

Alex frowned. “What did you see?”

“He came in here angry at the world, ran up his bar tab and ended up all over Isobel in the corner booth. He was crying in her neck at one point, probably begging her to sneak off to the bathroom with him.” Maria said, disgusted. 

“He do that often? Sneak off to the bathroom, I mean?” Liz asked, mildly curious.

Maria rolled her eyes. “Do you know how many times I’ve caught him getting blow jobs in the bathroom?” 

Alex brought his beer to his lips and muttered under his breath. “Eight.”

“Hmm? What did you say, Alex?” Maria looked at him in confusion.

Alex set the beer down and gave her a bright smile. “I said maybe he couldn’t wait.”

“Yeah, well, I wish he’d find a new bar too. I’m getting tired of him and his damn bar tab.”

“He doesn’t pay off his tab?” Alex was thoroughly confused because he knew Michael wasn’t hurting for money. They had a joint account and he had his own account that Alex knew had money in it. 

“Yeah, he does...but...you know I really don’t want to talk about our local drunken disaster and his ice queen mistress. I want to hear about your good news.” Maria flashed him a wide smile. 

Alex was completely confused. How could Maria possibly think Isobel was having an affair with Michael? And why was she so down on him? From all the letters and conversations he had with Michael over the years he never mentioned this attitude, in fact Michael thought they were friends. He was starting to think it was a bad idea to tell everyone his good news. Not because he was ashamed of Michael but because he didn’t want to share his news with someone who obviously hated his sister in law.

He opened his mouth to answer when he noticed Max walk in and head to Michael and Isobel’s table. 

Liz looked over to the table once Max sat down and quickly looked away, a pink blush creeping up her neck. 

“Ooh, what was that about? Are you still crushing on Max Evans?” Maria teased.

“No...um maybe? We might have had a moment at the Crash Down last night?” Liz shrugged. 

“You have to give us details! Max is the only one of that freaky crew I ever liked.”

“Maria, are you still mad at Isobel for what happened at homecoming?” Alex asked, trying to figure out what happened to his sweet, caring best friend. 

“She had me thrown out! And then gloated when she won!” 

“You got fake blood on her and you didn’t want to win. You thought it was all a stupid popularity contest that was rigged in her favor. You were only there to protest Sarah Palin’s moose slaughter. Why are you holding on to this? High school is ten years to the left. She’s not the person she used to be, she’s really very sweet once you take the time to get to know her. If I can forgive Kyle shouldn’t you be able to forgive Isobel?” Alex waited for her to respond. When she just shrugged he continued. “And why the sudden animosity towards Guerin? He never did anything to us.”

Maria crossed her arms across her chest. “What does she have that I don’t?” 

Alex stared at her for a moment, taking in her facial expression. She seemed almost hurt. “What do you mean?”

“Did he do something?” Liz put her arm around Maria, noticing like Alex did that she was upset.

Maria shrugged. “It’s nothing really. Okay, that’s a lie. That man will sleep with anyone who pays the least bit of attention to him. He’s fawning all over Regina George right now and he has the balls to turn me down.”

Liz’s mouth fell open and she leaned in to whisper. “You wanted to hook up with Michael Guerin?”

“Maybe. But he shot me down. I just don’t know what’s wrong with me that I can’t even get the town drunk to take me for a ride in his truck, if you know what I mean.”

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He chose his words carefully because if he said what he really wanted to say he’d probably lose two of the closest friends he had. “Maybe because he thinks of you as his friend and didn’t want to screw that up?”

“Me and Guerin friends? Please, Alex, give me a little more credit than that.” Maria scoffed. 

“What happened to you, Maria?”

Maria stopped laughing and looked shocked. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“The Maria I know and love wouldn’t act like this.” Alex replied.

“Like what?” Maria narrowed her eyes at Alex.

“You’re accusing a married woman of having an affair because Michael kisses her cheek and you saw him crying on her shoulder. You keep calling Michael a drunk, imply he’s a deadbeat loser, but you’re angry because he wouldn’t sleep with you. You’ve changed and I’m not sure it’s for the better.” Alex tried to keep his voice down so no one overheard them.

“Alex! That’s not very nice.” Liz hissed. 

“Yeah, well, I left nice back in the Middle East. Michael is a good person.” Alex directed his last remark to Maria.

“Why are you defending them all of a sudden? You barely talked to Isobel in high school and you’ve been gone for ten years, you don’t know what kind of person Guerin has become.” Maria pushed back the chair to stand up.

“I may have been gone for ten years but I do know what kind of man Michael has become. Did you know he has two masters degrees and he’s halfway through his doctorate? He’s got a little house in town but stays at the Airstream so he can help Sanders when it gets too busy for him to handle alone. He teaches online classes for UNM. He hasn’t been in the drunk tank for close to four years and he always pays his bar tab.” Alex turned and saw Isobel clutching Michael’s arm so tightly her fingernails were probably digging into his arm. He knew Michael was feeling his anger through the handprint he had left on his heart last night. He had been pushing waves of love and concern to Alex ever since Maria started badmouthing him. He only hoped Isobel was behaving and not using her powers to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

Maria sat back down and Liz looked stunned so Alex continued. “And for the record he’s not having an affair with Isobel.”

Liz found her voice. “And how do you know that for sure?” 

“Because my husband would never cheat on me. Especially not with his _sister_.” Alex waited for his words to sink in. 

“You’re married?” Liz asked, wide eyed and excited. 

“To Michael Guerin?” Maria asked, completely shocked. 

“Yes.” Alex said simply. 

“How long?” Maria asked. 

“Ten years. Got married when I went to see Greg the summer after graduation.” 

Maria suddenly looked sad. “Oh, Alex...I don’t know how to tell you this...”

“Tell me what?” Alex had an idea of what Maria was going to say but he thought to give her the benefit of the doubt before he truly lost his temper. 

“He has cheated on you and before you ask I know because I’ve caught him more than once. In fact I don’t think I can count how many people he’s had sex with in the past ten years.” Maria stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Fourteen.” Alex supplied, his voice clipped and hard.

“Fourteen what?” Liz was still wrapping her head around Alex being married. 

“Michael has had sex with fourteen people besides me since we got married. So, I know all about his bathroom escapades. I honestly would have preferred he didn’t do things like that in public but it’s all in the past so I’m not going to dwell on it. Go on, Maria, I can see you’re dying to say something else.”

“How can you be so casual about your husband cheating on you? And what do you mean Isobel is his sister? And why wouldn’t you tell your best friends you were married?” Maria fired question after question at him.

“He didn’t cheat on me. I knew about all those encounters. Not that it’s really any of your business but we had an open marriage. I didn’t think it was fair to him to be celibate while I was stationed so far away.”

“Most military spouses do it all the time, Alex. Why give him a pass?” Liz asked honestly. 

“Most military spouses don’t have to hide their marriage from an abusive homophobic father or a stupid law like DADT. I’m only telling you this because I don’t like the assumptions you’ve made about him. And before you say it, I was the one who suggested an open marriage.” Alex was ready to be done with this whole conversation but the need to defend his family was outweighing his desire to leave. 

“But fourteen people? That’s a lot. You deserve better.” Maria gave him a pitying look. 

“Care to do the math on that one, Maria? No? I’ll do it for you, that’s barely two nights of sex a year. A year. So, no it’s not a lot. And I’m just about done with this conversation. I feel sick even telling you what I have already, I’m just so angry at your blatant disgust about something that doesn’t affect you at all. Michael’s sex life isn’t anyone’s business but his own. To answer your other questions, yes, Isobel is his sister and Max is his brother. You both know the story of how they were found just like every other resident in Roswell over the age of twenty five. It never occurred to you that the reason they stuck together was because they were related? And I was planning on telling you about my marriage tonight. Planned to invite you to a big celebration tomorrow night, too. But now I don’t think that’s such a great idea.” Alex pushed his chair back and reached for his crutch. 

“Alex, I’m sorry...” Maria looked extremely guilty. 

“Save it. I wonder if you would have told me all this if he had had taken you for a _ride_ in his truck? And to set the record straight, he was crying on Isobel’s shoulder that night because he just got the call that my unit got blown up.” Alex steadied himself with his crutch and stood up.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Liz asked. 

“To go celebrate my anniversary with my family.” Alex walked a few steps before turning back around. “He turned you down because one of our rules was no friends. Let that sink in, Maria.” 

“I thought we were your family.” Liz whispered. 

Alex sighed. “Yeah, I did too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my two lovely beta readers [WhitneyL32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitneyL32/pseuds/WhitneyL32) and [Happilyaskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyAskew) Who gave me tons of encouragement and helped fix my mistakes. I’d be lost without you both!


End file.
